Pietro Creel
Personality Pietro is a rather cocky, arrogant, impatient, tenacious, and quick-tempered person. He will defend anyone he cares a lot about not matter what the cost. When it comes to sports Pietro is very competitive person and loves to show off his skills History Clint was a professional archer and was middle of training for his next competition in Hobart 3 hours away from Long Island, when he met a woman that said she was always one of his fans and asked him if he wanted to go on a date after training. He accepted cause he had nothing to do that night. It started off as a sort of one night thing then turned into a full blown relationship. A few months later the woman told Clint that she was pregnant and left him. A few months later after, she returned with a son and backpack and told Clint basically everything from why she left to who is she and what to do with their child. Clint loved his son so much he wouldn't let him go so he decided to homeschool Pietro for two years until Pietro asked his father if he could go to a normal school. When Pietro went to school for the first time, he met a boy named Jacob who was very much like him. They were unsplitable but sometimes with Pietro been really competitive and Jacob becoming out of control easily they didn't always see eye to eye. Being ADHD, Pietro had a hard time concentrating during school but it also helped him with sports like soccer and football. Jacob not having major ADHD helped Pietro with some of his school work. At the age of 13 Pietro was throwing at football around on his property far away from his house with Jacob when out of nowhere a hellhound the size of a rhino, appeared in the middle of the two boys. Pietro slowly backed upped but Jacob ran for his life. The hellhound started to go for Jacob because he was closer. When the hellhound got closer to Jacob, Pietro noticed it looked like someone just punched the hellhound (Ooc:I put this in for my son of Perses) Pietro really wanted to help to help Jacob but the only thing he had was a football. Pietro threw the football at the hellhound. He got to hellhound attention and it started to come after him. Pietro started to run but he was to tried to go far and only made it not even a quater way to his house. As he started to get his energy back he saw two figures in the distance right in front of him and when he looked back the hellhound was at least 6 metres behind him then it turned into dust. Pietro turned around to see that the large figure had a bow out. Pietro and the two figures in the distance started to get closer he could see who they were. The person with the bow was Pietro's dad and they other one was Jacob. Clint explained to Pietro what had just happened and that Jacob went to get him and told him about the hellhound. He also told him that he was a demigod and gave him the quiver. Pietro messed around with the quiver and found out that the quiver could turn into a backpack. Clint also gave him a foldable compound bow. After all of this Jacob went home and Clint decided to take Pietro to Camp Hlaf-Blood in the morning. Morning came and Clint took his son to camp. 5 days after Pietro got to camp, he got given 2 CB sai and asked a Hephaestus camper if he could have a look at his bow and backpack/quiver. The Hephaestus camper gave him back his backpack/quiver and bow and told him that he had found that the quiver had 2 more different arrows and made the bow to be able to pick for each Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:UniPacific16 Category:Demigods Category:Children of Nike Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power